Radiofrequency digitization and collection systems (i.e., RFDCSs) collect and store radiofrequency (RF) signals. Generally, the raw RF signals that the RFDCS captures may be of limited use to a user of the system. Often, the user may desire to manipulate the raw RF signal data or perform other transformations to convert the raw RF signal data into a more useful form, such as reducing noise or amplifying a desired signal. However, digital signal processing, especially when done in real time, or “on-the-fly”, can place a substantial burden on (or even completely overwhelm) system resources. Thus, real-time digital signal processing risks overloading system resources and the loss or corruption of desired RF signal data.
Because of the complexity and risk of data loss, RFDCSs may not offer users the ability to perform real-time, online digital signal processing. Such limitations restrict users to offline digital signal processing, thereby greatly increasing the user's effort to transform the raw RF signal data into a suitable form. This may also limit the immediate usefulness of collected RF data, especially in some instances in which the RF signal data is collected in the field.